


no air

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flustered!Jordan, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	no air

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice." [this SCREAMS marrish]  
>  taken from this meme [(x)](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/113235779142/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

They’re the only two left at the station as they work further into the night and it’s the third time this week that Lydia’s stayed this late with him trying to help him figure out what he is. Everything’s going well and fine,  _that is_ until he feels her hand slide up his thigh while she leans closer to him.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Her sudden remark makes Jordan nearly choke on air and if it wasn’t for her hand on his thigh, he’s sure he would have fell off his chair embarrassingly as well. That’s the effect she has on him.

“W-What?!” He manages to finally stammer, feeling his face burn wildly as he stares at her wide-eyed.

She clicks her tongue at him, amused. “You heard me,  _deputy_ ,” she purrs as she moves even closer, and Jordan tries to push his seat back a little to put space in between them, but it’s ultimately a fail because before he knows it, she’s crawling into his lap before he can even blink.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking a-about,” Jordan tries to say as steely as possible, his hands awkwardly gripping the handles of the chair he’s sitting in, as he tries not to stare at the swell of her cleavage.

Lydia hums and raises a perfect eyebrow, “Sure about that?” She then grasps both of his hands into her own and slowly guides them to around her waist, letting them settle there, and Jordan can’t get himself to pull away.

“Lydia, we shouldn’t—”

“Shh,” she murmurs, placing a manicured finger against his lips. She smiles. “Don’t deny it. You like me, don’t you?”

Any sense of control he’s trying to hold on to completely evaporates from his fingertips when he hears those words. He knows there’s no use trying to bury his feelings now. He nods, while curling a strand of hair behind her ear before letting his fingers brush against her cheek softly. “Everything about you takes my breath away,” he murmurs absentmindedly, because as soon as he realizes what he just said, he lowers his gaze from hers sheepishly.

“Hey,” she says again, tilting his chin up with a crooked finger so that his green eyes meet her hazel ones. “It’s okay. I feel the same too.”

Her words pleasantly surprise him, because he honestly wasn’t expecting that answer. And before he can even open his mouth and reply, she’s closing the distance between them and pressing her full lips against his in a passionate but gentle kiss. It doesn’t take long for him to reciprocate it, as he wraps his arms more securely around her waist, pulling her closer to him until she’s straddling his waist and he’s kissing her like it’s as necessary as air.

And maybe, it is.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
